1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key structure and an electronic device having the key structure, and more particularly, to a key structure and an electronic device having the key structure integrating multiple functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern information industry, there are many function keys on electronic products for allowing users to operate corresponding functions of the electronic products. However, the conventional functional key provides operation of a single function merely resulting in disadvantages of space occupation, cost increase, inconvenience of operation, and decrease in aesthetic feeling due to more function keys disposed on the electronic product corresponding to more functions.